普朗克/技能数据
}} Abilities level) magic damage per second and slows the target by 7%. |innatedetail= Grog Soaked Blade is a passive ability that grants Gangplank an on-hit effect, causing his autoattacks and casts to slow and deal magic damage over time, ticking every second. This effect can stack up to 3 times. * Grog Soaked Blade's application does not pop spell shields. * Grog Soaked Blade's damage over time damages and the slow is negated. * Grog Soaked Blade does not count as a poison for . |firstname = Parrrley |firstinfo = (Active): Gangplank takes aim and shoots an enemy with his pistol, dealing damage. If it kills it, he gains extra gold and refunds half the mana cost. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *'Range:' 625 |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Parrrley is a targeted ability that deals physical damage to a target enemy unit. If the target is killed by Parrrley, Gangplank gains a flat amount of bonus gold and an amount of mana equal to half of Parrrley's manacost. * Parrrley pops Spell shields. **You will not receive a stack of Grog-Soaked Blade when Parrrley is blocked by a spell shield. * Parrrley does not proc spell vamp and similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Parrrley can critically strike. * Parrrley resets Gangplank's autoattack timer. * Parrrley will proc and apply the , , and effects. * Parrrley is affected by items like , and . * Parrrley is considered a melee autoattack for the purposes of most buffs and item effects. ** and will apply the stronger melee version of the slow on Parrrley. * will cause Parrrley to deal 50% splash damage around its target. ** If Parrrley critically strikes, the spash damage from will also critically strike. ** Every unit killed by splash damage or the proc from will grant Parrrley's bonus gold and refund mana. *** This makes it possible to refund more mana than the ability costs (returning the full mana used with 2 kills and returning more than the used mana with 3+ kills). * Parrrley will be blocked by , dodged by , and parried by . |secondname = Remove Scurvy |secondinfo = (Active): Gangplank consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit, which removes all crowd control effects on him and heals him. *'Cost:' 65 mana |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Remove Scurvy is a self-target ability that heals Gangplank and removes any crowd control effects afflicting him at the time of activation. * Remove Scurvy can remove blinds. * Remove Scurvy does not remove , the damage reduction from , or any 'airborne' crowd control effects (pulls, knock-backs and knock-ups). * Remove Scurvy is one of the few abilities that can remove suppression. ** The suppression from will be removed, but if the channel completes both champions will still be moved. ** The suppression from and will be removed, however ultimate will continue dealing damage unless you move out of the tether range or the channel is disrupted. |thirdname = Raise Morale |thirdinfo = (Passive): Gangplank's Attack Damage and Movement Speed are increased. (Active): Gangplank fires into the air, disabling his passive boost but inspiring himself to gain Attack Damage and Movement Speed, with nearby allied champions receiving half that amount, for 6 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 25 seconds *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Area of Effect:' 1400 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Raise Morale passively increases Gangplank's attack damage and movement speed. When activated, Raise Morale is a point blank area of effect ability that causes Gangplank to gain bonus attack damage and movement speed, and all nearby allied champions to gain half of his bonuses. However, Raise Morale's passive bonuses are lost for the duration of the active buff. * When the active buff expires, Gangplank regains the passive bonuses of Raise Morale. It is not removed for the duration of the ability's cooldown. * Raise Morale's active is not an aura, and allies who move near Gangplank after the skill is used will not receive the buff. Likewise allies will keep the buff for the full duration once gained even if Gangplank dies or they move away from him. |ultiname = Cannon Barrage |ultiinfo = (Active): Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon the target area for 7 seconds. Each cannonball deals damage. Enemies caught in the area of this ability are slowed, lingering for 1.25 seconds after exiting the area. *'Slow:' 25% *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' Global *'Area of Effect:' 575 (estimate) *'Cannonball Area of Effect:' 275 *'Cannonballs:' 25 |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Cannon Barrage is a global ground targeted area of effect ability that marks a target area for 7 seconds, slowing enemy units within for the duration. This slow lingers for 1.25 seconds on enemies moving out of the area. Additionally, every 0.3 seconds a cannonball falls in a smaller area of effect within the marked location, dealing magic damage to enemy units at that point. * Cannon Barrage's slow will not pop spell shields, but its damage will. ** Spell shields only have the potential to negate one cannonball, you can still be hit by other cannonballs and there is no effect whatsoever regarding the slow. * Cannon Barrage grants vision of the targeted area to Gangplank's team for the duration. * Hit-Box size plays an important role during Cannon Barrage. Targets with smaller hitboxes (like minions or ) are statistically less likely to get hit from a cannonball and are therefore likely to take less damage. Targets with larger hitboxes (like ) are likely to get hit with more cannonballs and take more damage. ** with 6 stacks of and 2 other enlarging buffs (like or ) will be big enough to get damaged from every single cannonball if he is in the dead center of the ability. }} Category:Gangplank Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据